


A Reasonable Man

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, power bottom law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker would like to think himself reasonable, but around Law all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Man

Vice-Admiral Smoker was a very reasonable man. Or so he liked to think. He commanded his troops fairly, he did his duty to the world government to serve the people, and he certainly did not do things like fuck pirate trash when they showed up with a box full of hearts demanding to be a shichibukai. That would be ridiculous.

 

It would be more ridiculous if he did it again when he ran into him on a godforsaken island full of poison and centaurs and all manner of absurd things.

 

And it would be absolutely unheard of if he actively sought him out to fuck him after a world-shaking battle that he knew the pirate was mostly responsible for.

 

But here he was, completely naked and gripping the arms of a chair as the pirate sucked his cock like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever had in his mouth.

 

“Fuck-” Smoker stammered, writhing at the feeling of Law’s tongue lapping up from the base of his cock to the tip.

 

“How kind of you to come find me, Smoker-ya,” Law purred, gazing up at him.

 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Law,” he managed to lie. It was a futile attempt, but somewhere in the back of his mind it helped him find some sort of security in believing that maybe this wasn’t his idea. His arms were tied to the chair after all.

 

“Right,” Law responded, and quickly slid the Vice-Admiral’s dick down his throat. Smoker moaned loudly, unable to control himself. He knew full well that, regardless of how high he was ranked, if his superiors ever caught wind of him fucking a pirate on his own navy ship he would be lucky to be discharged. But something about Law’s mouth and the way he worked his tongue made him completely come undone.

 

Law sucked gently, almost teasingly, stroking his balls softly, and Smoker struggled at the confinements of his wrists. The pirate paused and lifted his eyes, slowly pulling his mouth off while keeping eye contact.

 

“Why do you insist on those, Smoker-ya?” he asked, still fondling his balls and licking slow circles around the tip of his cock. With a scoff, Smoker turned his head away and gripped the chair arms. Law chuckled deep in his throat and stood to lean over the larger man, lightly resting his hands on the ropes.

 

“Does it make you feel like you’re mine to control?” Law murmured in his ear. He straddled him carefully, nestling their cocks together. Slowly, he began to move, grinding them together. The pre-cum leaking from Smoker’s tip did hardly anything to lube them, and it was rough and hot and his mind spun. Law shifted to wrap those delicately inked arms around his neck, settling along the Vice-Admiral’s coat that was draped over the back of the chair.

 

“Do you like thinking I’m having my way with you?” Law muttered, almost a growl, as he grasped Smoker’s hair and pulled. Rough panting was all Smoker could muster as a response, and Law saw that as fit opportunity to leave a trail of harsh, biting kisses down his neck. He maintained a rhythm, their cocks jutting against each other at a fevered pace, and Smoker couldn’t help but moan into Law’s shoulder in the hopes of muffling his voice.

 

“The rough pirate doing as he likes to the helpless marine is a little romantic, don’t you think?” Law panted out the question and grabbed a tube from the Vice-Admiral’s desk behind him. “Plus it sort of loses authenticity when you’ve got lube already out on your desk.” Desperate to get back at him but not trusting himself to speak without dissolving into moaning, Smoker responded with a sharp bite to the more slender man’s collarbone. He was pleased to hear a little yelp from Law, who was too busy lubing his fingers to notice what he was doing.

 

“Fine, be that way,” Law muttered, and he stood, moving across the room to the couch. He lay on his back facing Smoker, pulled his legs up, and began to slowly finger himself. His vision blurring with unsatisfied lust, Smoker struggled against the chair.

 

“Get back here brat,” he snarled, and a grin spread across Law’s face. Instead, he grasped his cock and stroked it languidly, keeping eye contact with the marine.

 

“Make me,” he purred, and Smoker struggled further, his cock aching for contact. 

 

“What do you want, brat?” he snarled, dreading the answer.

 

“Beg for it, Smoker-ya…” Law responded, his eyes burning with lust. The older man felt his heart drop sharply. He had to admit that Law knew just how to push all his buttons, whether he liked it or not. And he did like it, though he would never admit it aloud, especially to the shameless man on the couch. As though responding to his thoughts alone, Law moved his fingers faster, scissoring them and moaning loudly.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely hoped that the pirate would come back without any sort of coercion or the need for him to break his bonds and thus the illusion that he had any sort of want or need for this. He was fully aware it was just a delusion though, so he settled on the least-terrible option.

 

“Please,” he ground out through gritted teeth. Law raised an eyebrow and pressed another finger into himself, stroking his cock faster.

 

“What was that, Vice-Admiral?” he asked, and was delighted to see the flush across his lust-filled face deepen as he responded, “Please, Law.” With a smile, he quickly leapt off the couch and sauntered back over to the struggling marine.

 

“Well since you asked so nicely, Smoker-ya,” he responded, straddling the older man’s lap and slowly lowering himself onto his cock. The sensation was overwhelming after the lack of stimulation and Smoker pressed his face into Law’s neck, breathing heavily to keep from coming from that alone. He could hear Law let out a slow hiss as he went, and he stilled for a moment after it was all the way in.

 

With a quick adjustment, Law positioned his legs to move himself up and then quickly dropped again. Smoker groaned loudly and Law set a ridiculous pace, faster than Smoker himself would have chosen. Another moan left his mouth, and in a daze he wondered how Law managed to make so little noise. He well knew how big his cock was, and for him to take it with so much ease and so little reaction other than a blushing face and a hard cock was almost infuriating. But as Law continued to ride him hard, he decided it was a thought best for the experimentations of another day. A day when he wasn’t tied to a chair, perhaps.

 

Law pressed an aggressive kiss to his lips, all tongue and teeth and conflicted feelings. They parted and Smoker noticed Law stroking himself again, focusing on his long, tattooed fingers gripping himself as he bounced.

 

“Coming,” he announced with his voice barely wavering, and Smoker felt him clench around him. His body shook and he came hard, white ribbons falling on Smoker’s chest. Not even pausing for more than a moment, he returned to his brutal pace, and Smoker moaned more loudly than he probably should have. Any minute now, Tashigi would probably burst through the door demanding to know what was so noisy about this supposed meeting with the shichibukai, but Smoker’s mind was a blur of Law’s slim body and the feeling of ropes rubbing his skin raw.

 

“You like this, filthy marine?” Law managed to ask between pants.

 

“Shut up, pirate,” he growled back, but felt his stomach drop when a smirk crossed Law’s face. He stilled himself instantly, Smoker’s cock deep inside him but refusing to move.

 

“We can play this game all night, Smoker-ya,” he said. Smoker groaned and struggled to move his hips himself to no avail.

 

“Fine. Fine, just don’t stop, please,” he gasped out, and Law moved slowly, excruciatingly.

 

“Tell me how much you love it,” he purred.

 

“I-I think about it constantly,” he blurted out, and flinched to see Law’s eyes widen with surprise.

 

“Is that so, Vice-Admiral?” he said with a grin.

 

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered, trying desperately not to look the smaller man in the eye. Returning to his rough pace, Law gave a sharp laugh.

 

“You just daydream about being covered in my cum?” he asked, and Smoker reeled, the bastard’s comments bringing him so close to orgasm.

 

“So close, aren’t you, Smoker-ya? Cum for me,” he murmured, and Smoker was happy to fulfill his request. He moaned out the pirate’s name as he did, writhing in the chair and struggling against his restraints. After a minute of panting, Law slid off and went to go wash, grabbing his clothes from the floor as he went. Smoker leaned his head back and sighed.

  
He was a very reasonable man, he thought. A very reasonable marine who had just cum inside a pirate who rode him so hard his mind was in shambles. A very reasonable Vice-Admiral who hoped that he would get to fuck that stupid shichibukai again before long.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna blame gottakalamata for that terrible "shambles" line, but I couldn't resist it either so whatever. Thanks so much for reading! There is in no way enough Smoker/Law out there in the world, so I'm happy to contribute some smut for those (like me) in dire need.


End file.
